


Noxious Imprisonment

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock: Case Of Evil (2002)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Insensibility and obscurity float around so much of that time... however, never enough.





	Noxious Imprisonment

Sherlock would never admit what trails of half formed thoughts and dishonorable needs escaped him in that cell. He would be just as content to lie and believe that whatever wickedness burned away with the wracking heat of the fires that plagued him until he received that next shot of blissful release, that ascension into the white, noiseless oblivion.

If only he could wipe away the memories that slip between the cracks of his fractured, but still so unerringly analytical mind. Insensibility and obscurity float around so much of that time... however, never enough.

The pierce of a large gauge needle, followed by the scorching trail of a sinful tongue, licking up the mixture of Sherlock's lifeblood and the excess drug from the crook of his elbow, like a macabre potion. A lustful groan, that echos off the bars of his cage and leaves his head spinning with only guesses to exactly who had uttered it - the madman hovering above him like a vile specter or perhaps himself. Fingers, bruising around his throat and the sandpaper of an unshaven cheek scraping against his own. Hot, wet words breathed against his ear. Promises of more evil yet to come. Himself, begging for it - for more of the drugs or more of the man, he doesn't care which, only knows that he craves it. Only _feels_ and writhes and supplicates. 

At that point the recollections begin to fade at the edges and blur too wildly, a blessing and a curse. A juxtaposition betwixt the hope that Moriarty had left him there in his own filth and the ever sinking knowledge at the improbability of such a mercy - the realization that even though Sherlock had ended the man's life, the Napoleon of Crime had utterly bested him in the end. Moriarty had won.


End file.
